KYUMIN vs SEOHYUN (Am I Not The Only One?)
by Incredible Cholee 137
Summary: Sungmin mengajak Seohyun, sehabis latihan musikal bersama Kyuhyun, pulang bersamanya. Tetapi setibanya ia di dorm, Seohyun malah pucat pasi. apa yang terjadi pada Seohyun? YAOI, No Conflict, Implicit Sex Scene


**KYUMIN VS SEOHYUN**

**Am I Not The Only One?**

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Seo Joohyun, Im Yoona (cameo)

Genre : Romance, little bit humor

Rate : M

Oneshoot

Warning: YAOI, OOC, Many Typos, Implicit Sex Scene, No Conflict and Detail Plot, **IF YOU READ DON'T BASH**

Disclaimer : The caracters inside are belong to God and themselves. But the storyline is mine. **PLAGIARISM ISN'T ALLOWED**

Sungmin menggosok kedua telapak tangannya mencoba mencari kehangatan. Ia sudah setengah jam berdiri di depan mobilnya yang ia parkir di basement gedung ini, menunggu sang kekasih. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja menunggu di dalam mobilnya, menyalakan mesin penghangat dan semua akan terasa nyaman. Tetapi lama-lama di dalam mobil juga tidak bagus, udaranya tidak sesegar udara di luar sini. Sungmin mengambil ponsel di saku celananya tetap tidak ada balasan pesan dari kekasihnya. Bibir Sungmin mengerucut sebal, tadi kekasihnya bilang ia akan selesai latihan pukul 8 malam, ini sudah pukul 9 dan dia belum keluar juga.

"Hah menyebalkan," Sungmin mulai menggerutu pendek. Kemudian melompat-lompat dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Baiklah mengusir dingin sembari mengusir kalori, tidak buruk juga," ia tersenyum sendiri dengan ide bagusnya. Menghitung di setiap lompatannya.

"Kau sedang apa?" tegur sebuah suara di belakangnya, menghentikan lompatannya.

Sungmin menoleh, dan mendapati kekasihnya sedang memandang aneh padanya. Ahh ia tentu tidak lupa jika kekasihnya itu sering menggerutukan tentang tingkah anehnya belakangan, semakin tua semakin aneh.

"Kyuhyun-ah..." panggil Sungmin senang karena kekasihnya sudah keluar dari tempatnya latihan musikal kali ini.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi, mengulang pertanyaan pertamanya yang tidak dijawab Sungmin.

"Hanya mengusir dingin," jawab Sungmin sambil meringis memamerkan barisan gigi kelincinya, ia yakin setelah ini Kyuhyun pasti mengomelinya.

"Kau menunggu di luar mobil, tentu saja kedinginan. Kau kan bisa menunggu di dalam, menyalakan mesin penghangat," benar bukan, Sungmin diam mendengar omelan Kyuhyun sampai benar-benar selesai.

"Lihat kau bahkan hanya mengenakan sweater tanpa mantel, kau bisa demam Lee Sungmin astaga," buru-buru Kyuhyun melepaskan mantel panjang abu-abunya untuk dikenakan Sungmin, tapi Sungmin menahan tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau lebih tidak tahan terhadap dingin."

"Kau tahu itu, tapi kau tetap mengenakan pakaian seperti ini di musim dingin. Mana bisa aku membiarkanmu kedinginan kalau begini? Berapa lama kau di luar?"

Sungmin melihat jam digital di layar ponselnya.

"40 menit sepertinya."

Dengan tidak sabar Kyuhyun melepas mantelnya, ia baru saja keluar dari ruangan yang hangat sedangkan kekasihnya sudah di luar dengan hanya mengenakan sweater di udara sedingin ini selama 40 menit. Kemudian menyelimuti tubuh kekasihnya dengan mantelnya, membuat Sungmin merasakan kehangatan tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih tertinggal di mantel itu.

"Maaf," bisik Sungmin sambil menunduk.

"Lain kali jangan merepotkanku lagi," jawab Kyuhyun dengan wajah tidak ramah tapi dengan sorot mata penuh rasa khawatir.

CUP

Dengan tiba-tiba Sungmin mengecup bibir Kyuhyun, singkat. Hanya menempel sedetik, tapi itu bisa mengendurkan otot-otot di wajah Kyuhyun yang menegang jika sedang kesal.

"Ups maaf," pekik seseorang menyadarkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bahwa tidak hanya ada mereka di basement ini.

Sungmin melongokkan lehernya, melihat sosok di belakang Kyuhyun.

"Aah Seohyun?"

Gadis itu, Seohyun, yang memergoki Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berciuman mengangguk dengan kikuk.

"Kau pulang sendiri?" tanya Sungmin sambil berjalan mendekati Seohyun, membuat Kyuhyun ikut membalikkan badannya.

"Tadinya _eomma_ akan menjemputku, tapi sepertinya aku harus pulang sendiri," jawab Seohyun sudah hilang kikuknya.

"Kau membawa mobil?"

Seohyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Tinggal saja, kami akan mengantarmu," tawar Sungmin dengan senyum manisnya.

"Lee Sungmin," tegur Kyuhyun tidak suka, ini benar-benar hari yang melelahkan. Ia sudah merindukan tempat tidur seperti akan mati saja, tetapi Sungmin malah mengulur waktu dengan menawarkan akan mengantar pulang orang lain.

Sungmin menoleh menyadari raut wajah Kyuhyun yang kembali berubah sebal. Ia berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun, mengelus lengannya sayang.

"Ini sudah malam, kau tega membiarkannya pulang sendiri? Aku yang akan menyetir, kau bisa tidur selama di perjalanan. Boleh kan?"

Seorang Cho Kyuhyun tidak akan mampu menolak suara lembut dan sorot mata memelas milik Sungmin setiap ia meminta sesuatu.

"Terserah kau, tapi biarkan aku tidur. Jangan banyak bicara di dalam mobil."

Lee Sungmin tahu, Kyuhyun pada akhirnya akan selalu menuruti keinginannya. Dengan sayang ia mengelus pipi kekasihnya, sebenarnya ia gemas ingin menciumnya lagi tetapi ia masih cukup sadar bahwa ada orang lain di sekitar mereka. Kyuhyun terpejam sesaat, menikmati elusan tangan hangat Sungmin di pipinya. Ia sangat ingin mengecup tangan itu, mencium jemarinya satu persatu tetapi ia terlalu sayang menampakkan kemesraannya dengan sang kekasih kepada orang lain.

"Seohyun-ah, ini sudah sangat malam. Lebih baik kau pulang bersama kami, mau kan?" tanya Sungmin kepada Seohyun dengan jemari yang masih digenggam Kyuhyun.

"Apakah tidak merepotkan? Lagipula jalanan masih begitu ramai, aku bisa pulang sendiri _oppa_," dengan sopan Seohyun menolak ajakan Sungmin, bagaimanapun ia akan merasa tidak nyaman bersama dengan pasangan kekasih yang sudah dikenalnya sejak ia belasan tahun itu.

"Tidak, tentu saja. Kami adalah senior yang dekat denganmu, tidak usah sungkan. Ayo aku antar pulang."

Sementara Sungmin membujuk Seohyun untuk pulang bersama, Kyuhyun memilih untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Duduk di kursi penumpang, memasang _safebelt_-nya, meninggikan temperatur mesin penghangat, kemudian berusaha tertidur. Ia merasa sangat lelah hari ini, apalagi ditambah dengan suhu di musim dingin yang sedang rendah-rendahnya. Jika kurang istirahat, ia tidak yakin akan tetap sehat saat musikal yang sudah ia persiapkan dengan matang ini. Telinganya menangkap suara pintu mobil belakang dan sisi pengemudi dibuka, menandakan Sungmin dan Seohyun telah masuk mobil dan menempati posisinya masing-masing.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun yang sedang terpejam, tersenyum lembut sekaligus iba dengan wajah letih kekasihnya. Ia mengambil selimut yang selalu ia bawa di jok belakang, kemudian menyelimutkannya di sekujur tubuh Kyuhyun yang sedang bersedekap nyaman. Memasang CD Kenny G dan mengatur volume speakernya sampai pada titik rendah, kemudian mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

10 menit sudah mereka meninggalkan gedung latihan musikal Kyuhyun dan Seohyun, tetapi tetap tidak ada interaksi sedikit pun. Sungmin masih mengingat pesan Kyuhyun untuk tidak mengobrol saat berkendara, karena ia sedang ingin tidur dan tidak mau diganggu suara-suara berisik orang mengobrol. Sedangkan Seohyun juga mendengar pesan Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin, membuatnya tidak berani membuka percakapan dengan Sungmin.

Ia hanya mengamati perhatian Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun sedari tadi. Terkadang Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan sayang, kemudian saat mobil terhenti oleh lampu lalu lintas Sungmin akan mengelus pipi Kyuhyun memberikan kehangatan meskipun sudah ada mesin penghangat. Pemandangan itu membuat Seohyun lumayan iri, ingin memiliki kekasih dan berbagi kemesraan yang hangat seperti kedua seniornya itu. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Kyuhyun dan Sungmin? Seluruh artis dan pekerja di SM entertainment mengenal pasangan sejenis ini. Kemesraan mereka di belakang panggung benar-benar tidak bisa ditutupi. Jika tidak mengingat image mereka, Seohyun yakin mereka tidak akan segan bermesraan di muka umum.

"Aku ingin _Galbitang _*sup rusuk sapi," tiba-tiba terdengar suara Kyuhyun memecah keheningan setelah sekian puluh menit.

"Apa? Kau mengigau ya?" tanya Sungmin memastikan.

"Aku ingin _Galbitang_ Sungmin-ah, aku lapar," masih dengan mata yang terpejam Kyuhyun merengek kepada Sungmin.

Seohyun menahan senyumnya agar tidak bersuara, ia tidak menyangka jika seniornya yang suka memasang wajah keras meskipun ramah ini bisa bersikap manja. Dan ia yakin Kyuhyun hanya akan mengeluarkan sifat manjanya yang alami di depan Sungmin seperti saat ini.

"Seohyun-ah, kau ingin ikut kami makan atau mau kami antar pulang terlebih dahulu?" tanya Sungmin sambil melihat Seohyun dari kaca spion dalamnya.

"Jika tempat makan kalian tidak melewati rumahku, kita bisa pergi makan dulu."

"Baiklah, maaf kau harus terlambat pulang."

"Tidak masalah Sungmin _oppa_."

.

.

.

"Selamat datang.." sapa bibi pemilik kedai ketika ia mendengar pintu kedainya terbuka, menampakkan tiga sosok yang mempesona.

"_Ahjumma_ untunglah belum tutup," sapa Sungmin kepada bibi pemilik kedai.

"Hai Sungmin-ah, sudah lama kau tidak kesini, aku merindukanmu."

"Benarkah? Kami sedang sibuk tour dunia _ahjumma,_ jarang berada di Korea, jika di Korea juga pekerjaan tetap mengikat tidak ada waktu bersantai."

"Ahh begitu rupanya, kau mau aku membuatkanmu apa?"

"Berikanku _Dongtae Jigae_ *sup ikan beku* saja _ahjumma_, dan _Galbitang_ seperti biasa untuk Kyuhyun, tidak pedas," jawab Sungmin.

"Kau bersama Kyuhyun? Astaga aku bahkan tidak memperhatikannya. _Omo _siapa gadis kecil ini?"

Seohyun membungkuk memberi hormat dengan sopan.

"Dia junior kami _ahjumma_, masa kau tidak mengenalnya? Dia Girls Generation Seohyun," ucap Sungmin memperkenalkan Seohyun kepada bibi pemilik kedai.

"Ahh aku susah sekali mengingat grup-grup musik yang semakin menjamur belakangan ini. Hanya kau dan Kyuhyun yang aku kenali."

Sungmin tertawa renyah dengan pernyataan sang bibi. Ia pikir bagaimana mau menonton tv melihat grup-grup musik sementara hidupnya tidak semakmur itu untuk membuang waktu demi mengamati para artis. Sedangkan Sungmin sudah terbiasa makan di sini jauh sebelum ia debut bersama Super Junior. Ia sering menghadiahi CD kepada sang bibi jika grupnya mengeluarkan album, tetapi ia tidak yakin sang bibi akan mengenali para membernya. Jika bukan karena ia dan Kyuhyun pasti sang bibi tidak pernah tahu bahwa Super Junior pernah ada di Korea.

"Sudahlah ayo duduk aku akan mempersiapkan menu kalian, oh ya dan kau gadis kecil, kau ingin makan apa?"

"Samakan saja dengan Sungmin _oppa_, _ahjumma_."

"Baiklah, tunggu ya aku akan cepat."

Sungmin dan Seohyun mengangguk, kemudian berjalan mengikuti Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk dengan kepala yang bertumpu di meja rendah sambil bersilah kaki dengan nyaman. Rupanya Kyuhyun kembali tertidur.

"Ckk anak ini. Apa latihan musikal sangat melelahkan?"

"Hmm," Kyuhyun hanya menjawab dengan gumaman.

Sungmin ikut menempelkan pipinya di meja rendah itu, memandang wajah Kyuhyun dengan posisinya sekarang. Menyingkirkan rambut-rambut Kyuhyun yang menutupi wajahnya, menghalangi pandangannya. Entah untuk keberapa kali, Sungmin lagi-lagi mengelus pipi Kyuhyun. Tetapi kali ini ia mendiamkan telapak tangannya, menangkup sisi kiri pipi Kyuhyun.

"Kau sangat capek ya?"

"Kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana latihan musikal?"

"Iya itu sangat lelah."

"Tidak jika setelah itu kau terus ada di sisiku."

Sungmin tersenyum, beringsut mendekatkan posisi mereka. Hingga ia menempelkan dahi mereka, berbagi napas dengan posisi sedekat ini, tidak ada kecupan apalagi ciuman. Hanya berbagi udara dan kehangatan. Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan mata yang terpejam, menyadari posisi mereka yang merapat karena kehangatan yang meliputinya. Mengangkat tangannya kemudian mengelus pipi Sungmin, mengikuti kegiatan yang dilakukan Sungmin kepadanya.

Mereka benar-benar lupa bahwa masih ada satu orang lagi yang memandang mereka dengan salah tingkah. Duduknya gelisah, ia tidak bisa terus memutar matanya mencari pemandangan lain karena kedai ini begitu sempitnya. Dan satu-satunya yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya hanyalah sepasang kekasih yang sedang bermesraan dengan intim di depan matanya. Seohyun merutuki nasibnya, terjebak dengan sepasang kekasih di tempat sesepi ini. Demi Tuhan ia ingin memiliki kekasih sekarang, jika Tuhan mendengar doanya, bisakah Tuhan menurunkan kekasih untuknya saat ini juga?

Dengan jemarinya Sungmin menyusuri lekukan wajah Kyuhyun, mulai dari dahinya, beralih ke kedua alis matanya. Sungmin membelai alis itu cukup lama, alis ini memainkan peran dengan sangat baik, menegaskan mata Kyuhyun saat ia sedang marah, senang ataupun memohon. Jemarinya semakin menyusur ke arah hidung Kyuhyun, hidung yang suka sekali menghirup aromanya meski pagi sebelum ia mandi sekalipun. Sungmin mengalihkan jemarinya ke pipi Kyuhyun, ia bahkan mampu mengingat di titik mana saja jerawat suka muncul di wajah kekasihnya. Sungmin terkikik geli. Sementara Kyuhyun semakin nyaman terpejam meski tidak tertidur.

Mata Sungmin melirik kepada bibir Kyuhyun, dadanya berdebar. Refleks jarinya menyentuh bibir Kyuhyun, menyusurinya dari sudut ke sudut bibir berbentuk bujur itu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun mengintip kegiatan Sungmin usil, kemudian membuka mulutnya dan mengulum jari telunjuk Sungmin. Senyumnya tersungging ketika terdengar pekikan terkejut dari bibir Sungmin, lidahnya terus memutari jemari Sungmin menggelitiknya dengan barisan gigi depannya. Niat awalnya hanya untuk mengusili Sungmin, tetapi kini Kyuhyun membayangkan yang lain ketika mulutnya mengulum telunjuk Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-ahh.." Sungmin bahkan mendesah, Kyuhyun semakin tergoda menaik-turunkan kulumannya pada jari Sungmin. Dan Sungmin semakin kegelian karenanya.

Seohyun tercengang, lupa menutup mulutnya. Ia melihat langsung adegan seperti ini di depan matanya, terlebih ini adalah pasangan sejenis. Ia bahkan tidak pernah menonton film dewasa, apalagi film sesama jenis. Alih-alih wajahnya merona malu, ia malah pias memutih.

"Uhukk..." tanpa bisa dicegah ia terbatuk, tersengal karena sempat lupa bernafas karena pemandangan yang menurutnya mesum di depan matanya itu.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menghentikan kegiatannya, serentak mengangkat kepala mereka dari meja dengan tegak. Baru ingat jika mereka tidak berdua dan ada seorang lagi bersama mereka. Wajah Sungmin memerah sempurna, sementara Kyuhyun memukul-mukul dahinya, merasa bodoh karena bisa melupakan ada Seohyun di antara mereka. Ia sudah lupa akan gairah yang sempat meletup tadi. Keadaan berubah menjadi semakin canggung, berusaha menghindari tatapan masing-masing antara mereka bertiga. Sampai bibi pemilik kedai datang menghidangkan pesanan mereka, mereka makan dengan diam.

.

.

.

"Seohyun-ah, sepertinya aku belum memberimu selamat secara langsung ya? Selamat akan debutmu sebagai aktris musikal, musikal itu sangat berat tapi tenanglah akan banyak senior-senior yang akan dengan senang hati membantumu," kata Sungmin memecah keheningan dan kecanggungan di antara mereka bertiga.

"Terima kasih _oppa_, memang kau benar aku mengalami banyak sekali kesulitan saat berlatih musikal. Teknik menyanyinya sangat berbeda dengan teknik menyanyi seperti yang biasa aku jalani, aku seperti belajar menyanyi untuk pertama kalinya. Tapi banyak senior yang mengajariku, mereka tidak sombong akan ilmu."

"Benarkah? Apa kau juga menjadi salah satu senior yang membantunya?" tanya Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

"Aku? Aku saja masih harus banyak berlatih, aku juga baru di musikal. Tertinggal jauh denganmu," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Benar, Sungmin _oppa_ jauh lebih senior daripada kami di dunia musikal. Aku bahkan mungkin akan merasa malu jika Sungmin _oppa_ menonton pertunjukanku. Tetapi Kyuhyun _oppa_ juga banyak memberi masukan yang berarti," sela Seohyun, ia tidak mau tenggelam dalam perdebatan pasangan kekasih di depannya yang pasti akan berakhir dengan adegan-adegan romantis mengaduk perutnya.

"Aku tidak sebaik yang kalian kira, aku masih banyak mempunyai kesalahan di setiap pertunjukanku," sanggah Sungmin merendah.

"Tapi kau selalu terlihat sempurna, Sayang," ucap Kyuhyun sambil memandang lembut kepada Sungmin. Lihat bukan, Seohyun sudah kenyang dengan adegan seperti ini.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir ini sudah larut sekali, jika tiba-tiba ada paparazzi memergoki kita pasti kalian terkena skandal," celetuk Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun dan Seohyun.

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatan memakan supnya, memandnag heran kepada Sungmin.

"Mengapa harus kami yang menjadi skandal?"

"Kalian sedang terlibat project musikal sebagai pasangan, gambar-gambar dan video promo kalian dengan berbagai pose mesra sudah disebar, jika kalian tengah tertangkap kamera sedang berduaan di hari yang selarut ini bukankah itu akan jadi skandal yang empuk untuk media hiburan Korea dan Asia sepertinya," sungguh Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengerti darimana delusi kekasihnya ini berawal. Tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan tiba-tiba berspekulasi kosong seperti ini.

"Kami tidak hanya berdua, ada kau. Mengapa bukan Sungmin-Seohyun yang menjadi skandal?" meski begitu Kyuhyun tetap meladeni delusi Sungmin.

"Tidak pernah ada kabar Sungmin dekat dengan Seohyun, berbeda dengan Kyuhyun dan Seohyun yang sudah dipasangkan sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Jadi mereka tidak akan menganggap Lee Sungmin ada di antara Kyuhyun dan Seohyun," jawab Sungmin dengan sorot matanya yang polos.

Sementara Seohyun lagi-lagi hanya menjadi penonton debat manis pasangan kekasih ini.

"Baiklah jika itu terjadi, aku akan mengumumkan jika Kyuhyun dan Seohyun hanya skandal yang tidak berdasar. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah pasangan yang nyata, bagaimana?"

TUK

Dengan kejam Sungmin memukulkan sumpitnya di dahi Kyuhyun.

"Ya, sumpitmu penuh dengan liurmu!" protes Kyuhyun sambil mengusap dahinya.

"Kau gila!"

"Katakan sekali lagi."

"Kau gila! Dan kau bodoh Cho Kyuhyun."

Tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun menahan tengkuk Sungmin ke belakang dan tangan kanannya mencengkeram rahang Sungmin. Dengan kasar ia melumat bibir Sungmin, merasakan kuah sup ikan beku yang masih terasa di bibirnya. Sungmin yang tidak siap hanya tergagap menerima serangan Kyuhyun di bibirnya.

TRATAKTAK

Keduanya serempak melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, dan mendapati Seohyun yang lagi-lagi tercengang lupa menutup mulutnya memandang kegiatan mereka. Tangannya yang sepertinya tadi memegang sumpit itu kini tergantung kosong, sedangkan sumpitnya sudah menggelinding entah kemana.

"Seohyun-ah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sungmin setelah 5 menit Seohyun berada pada posisi yang sama, tercengang dengan mulut terbuka.

Sementara Kyuhyun dengan cuek masih asyik dengan makanannya berujar, "Maaf ya jika kau tidak terbiasa, aku dan juga Sungmin _Hyung_ memang suka lupa diri."

Seohyun refleks menutup mulutnya. Merasa salah mengambil keputusan untuk pulang bersama Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, ditambah dengan pergi makan bersama. Matanya sudah banyak ternoda dalam satu malam.

.

.

.

Seohyun turun dari mobil Sungmin setelah mengucapkan salam pada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Ia membungkuk hormat sebelum mobil Sungmin benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya di pelataran parkir dormnya bersama member Girls Generation yang lain. Setelah mobil Sungmin benar-benar pergi, Seohyun sudah tidak sanggup lagi berdiri. Ia berjongkok sambil merapatkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya, menangis.

"_Eomma_...celana dalamku basah, aku sudah tidak polos lagi!" Seohyun menangis sendirian di pelataran parkir di malam selarut ini. Jika ada orang yang melintas pasti langsung lari ketakutan mengira ia hantu perempuan penghuni pelataran parkir.

Tetapi Seohyun tidak memperdulikan itu, ada yang lebih menghantui pikirannya daripada hantu yang sebenarnya. Pemandangan yang ia lihat di mobil tadi lebih menyeramkan daripada apapun.

.

.

.

Seohyun sudah luar biasa mengantuk setelah mereka selesai makan dan masuk ke dalam mobil, niat awalnya ia akan pulang ke rumah orangtuanya, tetapi ia tidak tahan dengan kantuknya. Ia pikir pulang ke dorm lebih dekat daripada ke rumah orangtuanya. Maka ia bicara kepada Sungmin untuk mengantarnya ke dorm saja. Ia memutuskan akan tidur sejenak di dalam mobil yang ternyata kali ini Kyuhyun yang mengemudikannya. Seohyun tidak mengambil pusing akan itu, yang penting ia akan tidur.

"Sungmin-ah, ingin melanjutkan yang tadi?" Seohyun sudah akan jatuh tertidur saat ia mendengar Kyuhyun berbicara pelan kepada Sungmin.

"Tapi ada Seohyun di sini."

Terdengar suara berisik, Seohyun buru-buru menutup rapat matanya yang sempat mengintip tadinya. Kyuhyun memastikan keadaannya di belakang.

"Dia sedang tertidur, asal kau tidak mengeluarkan suara dia tidak akan terbangun dan kita aman," bisik Kyuhyun lagi.

Seohyun mengintip lagi, penasaran dengan apa yang akan mereka lakukan hingga harus memastikan dirinya sudah tertidur apa belum. Cahaya di dalam mobil memang temaram, tetapi mata Seohyun dapat menangkap tangan Kyuhyun yang membawa tangan Sungmin ke pangkuannya.

"A-aah..." tidak lama terdengar suara desahan Kyuhyun. Dahi Seohyun berkerut heran bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan Kyuhyun?

"Buka zippernya Ming," telinga Seohyun juga masih tajam menangkap bisikan Kyuhyun yang terdengar penuh gairah. Tunggu, gairah? Muka Seohyun terasa panas.

"Tapi kau harus tetap fokus pada mengemudimu ya?" kali ini terdengar bisikan Sungmin.

"Kau tidak lupa seperti apa aku biasanya kan?"

Biasanya? Berarti mereka sering melakukan ini di mobil? Astaga Seohyun merasa salah sekali mengambil keputusan malam ini. Perasaan gelisah mulai melandanya lagi, tapi kali ini ia berusaha menguasai dirinya sendiri. Bertahan agar tidak tiba-tiba terbatuk atau mengeluarkan suara pekikan konyol.

"Aahh...ummh," selanjutnya yang ia dengar hanyalah suara desahan Kyuhyun yang tertahan. Seohyun membuka matanya sedikit, mengintip. Tampak tangan Sungmin bergerak cepat di arah paha Kyuhyun, sangat cepat hingga membuat desahan Kyuhyun semakin didengar oleh telinganya. Tidak hanya desahan, Seohyun juga mendengar suara gesekan kulit yang membuat duduknya menjadi semakin gelisah. Tapi ia tidak berani untuk mengubah posisi duduknya.

"Gunakan mulutmu Min," terdengar lagi bisikan Kyuhyun di sela desahannya.

Apa? Mata Seohyun semakin terpejam erat. Apalagi saat ia mendengar bunyi kulit basah saling bergesekan yang terkadang diikuti bunyi desahan Sungmin mengiringi. Seohyun menyebut nama Tuhan berkali-kali, demi Tuhan melihat pasangan sejenis sedang berinteraksi lisan dengan mesra di depannya saja ia sudah merasa canggung. Tapi sekarang ia harus langsung menghadapi pemandangan kekasih yang sedang _making out_. Penuh dengan suara desahan dan bunyi-bunyi aneh lainnya. Ia bahkan juga tidak pernah menonton adegan seintim ini, setiap ia menonton drama dengan _rate_ yang sedikit tinggi ia pasti akan sibuk men-_skip_ adegan-adegan yang berbahaya menurutnya.

"Ughh Sungmin...Sungmin-ahh," kali ini suara Kyuhyun terdengar lebih berat, bahkan ia bisa mendengar suara nafas Kyuhyun.

Seohyun masih mengintip, menyaksikan Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin dengan begitu dalamnya. Untung lampu lalu lintas sedang menyala merah. Eh untung atau rugi ya, pikir Seohyun. Jika lampu menyala hijau mungkin saja mereka tidak berciuman sedalam ini, hingga lagi-lagi terdengar bunyi kecipak aneh. Lampu sudah menyala kuning, Seohyun dapat melihat Kyuhyun sedang menjilati bibir Sungmin hingga ke dagunya.

"Bibirmu kotor, bersihkan dengan tissue," kata Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin sambil menyerahkan kotak tissuenya.

"Tidak masalah mau sekotor apapun, asalkan ini darimu."

"Lihat kau bersikap menggemaskan lagi, kita harus meneruskan ini lagi di kamar kita."

"Kau bilang sedang capek, ingin istirahat. Besok kita harus ke Beijing tidak lupa bukan?"

"Kau lupa, aku tidak pernah mengenal lelah jika bersamamu?"

Seohyun mendengar helaan nafas Sungmin sepertinya.

"Kyuhyun-ah aku belum menutup celanamu."

Oh Tuhan apalagi ini? Seohyun sudah ingin menangis, sejak malam ini ia akan semakin terbayang-bayang dengan peristiwa ini setiap ia bertemu Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun. Apalagi ia memiliki project musikal bersama Kyuhyun, akan sering bertemu dengannya. Apa jadinya jika setiap latihan ia akan mengingat adegan-adegan tadi? Bagaimana ia akan berkonsentrasi nantinya?

"Kalau begitu kau harus menutupnya, dan jangan membangunkannya lagi."

"Kau juga melarangku bersuara tadi, tapi kau sendiri yang berisik."

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana gigi dan lidahmu itu menggelitikku di bawah sana?"

.

.

.

Seohyun kemudian bangkit dari posisi berjongkoknya, dan memutuskan masuk ke dalam dormnya. Akan mencoba tidur meski pikirannya akan terbayang adegan mesum Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hingga pagi, oh tidak hingga seumur hidupnya.

"Seohyun-ah apa itu kau?"

Seohyun menoleh, ada Yoona berjalan menghampirinya.

"_Eonnie_."

"Mengapa jalanmu aneh sekali?"

_Celana dalamku basah_

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kakiku capek sekali _eonnie_."

"Kau pulang bersama siapa, mana mobilmu?" Yoona mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari letak mobil Seohyun.

"Aku diantar Kyuhyun _oppa_ dan Sungmin _oppa_ tadi," jawab Seohyun.

Yoona sontak menutup mulutnya, terkejut. Mengapa Yoona terkejut?

"Bersama Kyuhyun _oppa_ dan Sungmin _oppa_?" tanya Yoona memastikan.

Seohyun hanya mengangguk tidak mengerti.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Seohyun tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya.

"Kau tidak melihat aktivitas yang aneh-aneh bukan?"

"Aneh bagaimana?"

Yoona terlihat putus asa menjelaskan, kemudian ia membisikkan sesuatu kepada Seohyun. Dan Seohyun sontak membelalakkan matanya sambil menutup mulutnya karena terkejut.

"Jadi bukan aku saja?"

"_Kyuhyun _oppa_ dan Sungmin_ oppa_ sering sekali _making out_ di tempat dimana mereka bisa berdua, di setiap ada kesempatan. Semua orang pernah memergoki mereka."_

**E N D**

Muahahahah Seohyun maafkan aku sudah menodai kepolosanmu. Itu judul **"Am I Not The Only One?" **maksudnya adalah ternyata bukan hanya Seohyun yang pernah terjebak dengan Kyumin yang lagi _making out_ (dasar).

Saya nggak ngerti ya kenapa malah ngakak pas keluar introduction casts musikal baru Kyuhyun keluar, terus dia rangkul-rangkulan sama Seohyun yang saya bayangin malah ini. Daripada saya berdelusi yang negatif-negatif, saya sudah tidak mau membahas kemungkinan Sungmin jealous karena saya tahu Sungmin sangat profesional, saya juga tidak mau membahas lagi tentang Kyuhyun yang hanya menjadi alat promosi. Karena pada kenyataannya jatah shownya lumayan banyak. Saya juga tidak mau memikirkan Kyumin sedang bertengkar sekarang, karena semakin bertengkar bukankah itu semakin menunjukkan kedalaman hubungan mereka? Apalagi pas liat mereka di Gimpo dengan wajah bengkak, bibir merah, mata letih, tetapi sorot mata yang ceria, itu pikiran saya udah yang enggak-enggak.

Jadi daripada kita sibuk kepo sama akun shipper mereka (nggak mau sebut nama shipper) terus bikin kita sakit hati, akhirnya kita ngetweet nyindir-nyindir mereka. Kalau kita hanya memiliki 3 followers sih nggak papa ya, bagaimana kalo followers kita ratusan dan mereka membaca sindiran, cibiran dan kegalauan kita tentang pasangan musikal Kyuhyun? Otomatis kegalauan kita itu akan menular ke followers kita. Hasilnya apa? Nggak akan ada yang fokus sama musikal Kyuhyun, malah fokus sama couplenya. Terus dampaknya buat diri kita sendiri apa? Akan ada kebencian, sinisme dan anti terhadap aktivitas Kyuhyun menumpuk di hati kita. Beneran deh, saya pernah ngerasain ini juga. Dua tahun yang lalu tapinya, sekarang juga pernah kelepasan kepo tapi ya selintas lewat nggak ada kesan.

Delusi itu adalah hak setiap shipper, dan ngeship couple manapun adalah hak setiap fangirl (ngomong apa sih) jadi mending kita fokus dengan OTP kita saja, nggak usah kepo sama shipper lain kalo ngerasa belum bisa kuat. Kita juga nggak usah menyanggah delusi shipper lain, apalagi mengkonfrontasi secara langsung. Jadi mari kita berdelusi sendiri, dengan delusi-delusi yang positif saja tentunya. Berdelusi tanpa dasar kan bisa gila? Nggak sampe gila kok kalo kita nggak ngabisin hari dengan hanya ngurusin OTP.

**UNTUKMU OTP-MU DAN UNTUKKU OTP-KU**

**LET'S BE HAPPY**


End file.
